


Saving My Prince!

by cleopatra98



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatra98/pseuds/cleopatra98
Summary: In a kingdom ruled by generations of princes saving damsels in distress, an unexpected princess is born instead and insists to turn the tables around by finding her own prince to save. Raised along with two older brothers and following the princes' code, will she be able to find a prince of her own or will she be tied by the curse cast upon her father before she was born?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF in 2014 under the same username.

"Any last words?" hissed Prince Sungyeol the fifteenth as he hovered his blood-stained sword against the tied witch's neck.

 

The witch jeered and struggled but to no avail. She was trapped by the young prince of Treble Mountains kingdom. She cackled; showing a set of sharp uneven black teeth with a few missing teeth. From the corner of the eye, she glared at the unconcious princess lying on the granite floor. The princess would have been eaten if only the prince did not see the smoke from the fire she used to boil water. 

 

 _"I curse your kingdom to be ruled by someone with not a single drop of filthy royal blood. No more King Sungyeol as the one next in line after you, huh?"_ spat the witch. 

 

Those were her last words before she was beheaded.

* * *

A long long time ago.

 

In a land far far away. 

 

     There was a kingdom called Treble Mountains. Now, what was so special - so unique - about this kingdom that it deserved to be remembered? With each generation, three princes were always born to the king and queen. The oldest prince was always called Minwoo, the middle prince was always called Kibum and the youngest was always called Sungyeol. When they were grown, they always went out to seek their fortunes. What happens to the oldest prince and the middle prince no one ever knew. But the youngest prince always rescued a princess, brought her back home and in time ruled over the kingdom. That was the way it had always been.

 

Until that time.

 

     That time was the time of King Sungyeol the fifteenth with his wife Queen Taeyeon. The stories of his bravery for saving Princess Taeyeon (then) from the evil grasps of a horrifying witch famed for her cannibalistic nature was known by every single inhabitant of Treble Mountains. Parents tell the tale to their children as a bedtime story. What no one knew about was the curse the witch had cast upon the king and the kingdom before she lost her head. Literally.

* * *

_I curse your kingdom to be ruled by someone with not a single drop of filthy royal blood. No more King Sungyeol as the one next in line after you, huh?_

 

    King Sungyeol the fifteenth pressed his calloused fingers on his throbbing head. _Was it already five years ago?_ he thought warily. It seems like just yesterday he was cursed by the witch. Especially now. He sighed and looked up the dark blue sky streaked occasionally with bright and flashy colors from the fireworks lit up by the people of his kingdom. Rumours and news about the queen's current condition spread around fast when the total population of an area was less than a thousand people. 

 

     Prince Minwoo was born four years ago and Prince Kibum came along two years ago. Tonight, the sixteenth generation of the three princes of Treble Mountains will be complete with the birth of Prince Sungyeol - any time now. More fireworks explode. The loud noise was not ceasing his terrible migraine at all. He had to leave the castle's labor room earlier on because of his troublesome head. He has been trying to figure out the meaning behind the witch's curse. Will his third son die a premature death? Will this next ruler of the kingdom fail his quest of seeking his fortune?

 

    He was startled when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and approaching him. Pivoting around, he found himself looking at a very tired-looking chambermaid clutching at her chest, panting.

 

"Has anything gone wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost!"

 

The maid shook her head and only then did the King notices the dark red blood on her apron, still moist. He felt his heart hammering against his chest as he awaited her next words.  _God, please do not take Taeyeon away from_ _me please.._

 

"T-the Que-Queen is s-s-still alive although she's very w-weak from delivering the ba-baby-"

 

"Praise the Lord! Then how is my son Sungyeol?" he cried, the color returning to his now-smiling face.

 

The maid raised her index finger and opened her mouth to speak but then she closed it again. She tried again like a fish gulping for air several times before she finally squeaked her next sentence. 

 

"Your Majesty, your baby is.."

 

The King nodded, his eyes wide with anticipation.

 

"A girl."

* * *

     The new scullery maid wiped her sweaty forehead with her bare hands and looked around her, satisfied. She was nearly done sweeping this empty room - it was certainly a strange one indeed. Wide and spacious but empty except for an old wardrobe at the back and three empty barrels standing against the wall. She wondered what this room was used for when she heard a voice from outside. A song. Sweet and warm, but not warm enough that it sent chills down her spine. 

 

 _"Wanjeon_ _banhaet na bwa_ [I must have really fallen for him]

 _Ah,_ _nae wangjanim_ [Ah, my prince]

 _Eonje i momeul guhareo wa jushil_ _ten gayo?_ [When are you going to come and save me?]"

 

Her blood froze.  _Are there ghosts in this castle?_ Together with the voice was the sound of footsteps. 

 

     The song and footsteps stopped. The maid saw a silhouette of a pair of feet behind the door. Before she knew it, she scurried off with her broom to the back of the room and clambered in the wardrobe. She barely closed the doors of the wardrobe before someone tiptoed into the room The maid held her breath and peeked through the tiny gap between the doors and saw a teenage girl with long messy hair that covered almost half of her face with - she frowned at the men's clothing this girl was wearing - a loose white shirt tucked in black pants and black boots. She was carrying a backpack on her back and holding a sack of - _apples?_ \- in her right hand. 

 

     The girl closed the door silently as if she does not want to be seen or heard and threw the heavy-looking backpack on the floor. The maid gasped as she saw daggers peeking out from it, filling it to the brim. The girl went to the barrels and took out three shiny red apples and balanced one on top of each barrel. She took another red apple and took a large bite from it, munching on it happily. She went back to her backpack and fished out some daggers. The girl held one in her right hand and the rest in her left hand together with the bitten apple as she positioned herself around ten feet away from the barrels. The maid saw the look on her face - excitement mixed with glee - as she twirled the dagger around her nimble fingers and flinging it around, catching it mid-air and twirling it again.

 

     Something was nibbling on the maid's finger and she looked down to see a disgusting rat enjoying her taste. She let out an audible squeak and was too surprised that she missed the whip-like sounds coming from outside. The sound emitted when something is moving _too fast_ against the wind. 

 

Until she heard the crack.

 

She looked upwards and saw a dagger protruding through the wooden door, just above her head.

 

"How long do you intend to stay there?" said a surprisingly smooth voice.

 

     The maid pushed the wardrobe door with shaking hands and climbed down with her broom. She did not miss seeing the three apples lying on the floor, all of them with a dagger each _perfectly_ in the middle with its juice flowing. Bowing low, she did not see the girl advancing to her until her shoulder was tapped lightly by a hand. She looked upwards and saw the girl staring down at her with her arm extended. Only then did the maid saw the gleaming pendant on her neck with a carving of three mountains.

 

_Oh._

 

_This is the daughter of King Sungyeol the_ _fiteenth_ _\- the first princess ever born in the kingdom of Treble Mountains._

 

_She was standing in front of her smiling. The Princess Sooyeon._

 

"Would you like to have an apple?"

 

 


	2. meetings and motivations

_Slam._

 

     The King looked up from the letter he was reading and sighed. He took off his half-moon glasses and placed it on the piece of parchment before standing up. He walked out his room, trudging through the same way he had walked through a dozen times before; when his sons were gifted with new armors and his daughter a dress, when his daughter lost a fight against the page's sons - there were a lot of occasions. He stopped in front of a closed room (which is called as Sooyeon's Depression) and heard thumping sounds.

 

     He opened the door and as the door swung close he praised the lord for his still quick reflexes for he barely tilted his head before an arrow went past his head and nailed itself into the door. He was not surprised to find his daughter in an odd position; she was blindfolded with a piece of black cloth and aiming a bow and arrow at him from twenty feet away, her quiver slung at her back. What was more surprising was her attire consisting of a long and poofy light pink dress that hugged her slim waist which was muddy and torn at the bottom and the strands of hair coming out of what must have been a neat bun.

 

     "Did you ran all the way here?"

 

     Her father's words startled Sooyeon and she dropped her weapons quickly and pulled off the piece of cloth covering her eyes.

 

     "Your Majesty - _appa_ \- I am terribly sorry-"

 

     "What is it this time?"

 

     Hearing her father's gentle and reassuring voice, she told him what had happened earlier.

 

* * *

 

     When she thought it was bad enough to be wearing a very heavy - not to be mentioned very tight - dress on a hot summer day, her mother insisted upon her to 'socialize' and 'mingle' with the other princesses while she and the other queens observe the gardens and landscape of the castle grounds. It had been a twenty minutes long journey from Treble Mountains to the Poppyfield Kingdom where the queen invited her fellow queens and their daughters for tea. This was the first time Queen Taeyeon brought along Sooyeon and oh how she groaned and whined about wanting to spend time hunting with Minwoo and Kibum instead!

 

     That was how Sooyeon found herself tiptoeing to a group of five chattering and giggling young princesses huddled together around a white table filled with pastries in the garden. They were looking down at something the princess in the middle was holding. _This is scarier than having a duel with Minwoo_ , she thought. One of the princesses looked up and spotted Sooyeon who stopped in her tracks, looking like a deer caught in headlights. The others stopped chattering and followed suit, narrowing their doll-like eyes at her.

 

     "Who are you and what do you want?" snapped the one in the middle.

 

     "I am Soo - _Princess_ Sooyeon of Treble Mountains and-" she was cut off by whispers as soon as she mentioned her kingdom.

 

     "There's a _princess_ in Treble Mountains?" "Did I hear correctly-" "Is that a prince wearing a dress then-"

 

     The one in the middle raised her bejeweled right hand and the others fell silent. She beckoned Sooyeon to come closer and as she did, slowly, she could feel the stares of the others burning through her with curiousity. There was a stark difference between her and the rest of them. While the other princesses had the ideal princess image body; petite, fair-skinned and oozing with innocent looks, the princess from Treble Mountains was tall and athletic looking, tanned (from all her training, hunting and horseback-riding), brunette and striking in an odd way. She sat down at the furthest chair and realized that they were all looking at a book. 

 

     "I won't question you of your origin but since you have introduced yourself, might as well we introduce ourselves too. I am Princess - let's just drop the Princesses shall we? - Yoona of Poppyfield and this is my sister Soojung. This is Soonkyu of Sky Lair, beside her is Miyoung of Clearwater and the one on my left here is Seohyun of Snowdrops." said Yoona as she pointed to each of the girls around her. 

 

     Sooyeon nodded as she memorized their names and faces quickly. Hesitating, she asked, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. May I know what book that you are reading which has piqued the interest of everyone?" 

 

     "This?" replied Miyoung, picking up the book. "I got this from the royal library in Clearwater, and it's the latest illustrated edition of all the available princes out there! The sketchings and information are collected by the famed journalist, Sasa Eng! 

 

      _Why are they so excited about the topic of princes_? At that moment, they were interrupted by a set of footsteps and they all looked up to see the Queen of Poppyfield walking with a tall and slender man with blonde hair. " _Who is that_?" whispered Soonkyu. Her question was answered when the Queen reached their table with the man.

 

     "Girls, I am sorry to interrupt your chit-chat but I hope you don't mind having the Healer here to eat here since there is no other place? He just did us a favour by making all the maids and pages ready for work again as he healed them from the terrible fever they've gotten since two weeks ago."

 

    Sooyeon noticed all the other princesses didn't spare the man a glance once they've known that he was merely a Healer and they continued squealing over each page of the book while stuffing their mouth with cream puffs and rolls. As the queen left, the man cleared his throat and sat right in front of Sooyeon, trying to stay away from the commotion. He looked amused and when he saw a princess in front of him not joining in, he looked at her curiously and tilted his head. Sooyeon looked right back at him and smiled politely, "Too much noise. Besides, I would rather enjoy my food without any distractions."

 

      _This is a different one_ , he thought. As they were the only ones eating without making a sound, suddenly the book fell in front of Sooyeon and she looked up to see Seohyun and the others smiling widely at her. Swallowing her food, she asked, "What do you want me to do with this?" 

 

     "Why don't you tell us which prince caught your interest?" they asked in unison, bursting into another fit of giggles.

 

    Not knowing how to react, she smiled politely and shrugged. Wiping her hands on a napkin, she picked up the book and flipped through the pages.  _Huang Zitao, Kim Joonmyeon, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, no, none of them are eye-catching to me. Unless this is a weaponry book.._ She stopped at a page with an illustration of a prince holding a flower and showed it to the princesses.

 

     "I guess this prince is - what do you call it- good looking? This Prince Oh Sehun of Rainbow Shades?"

 

    She caught the sight of the Healer in front of her turning his face to hide a laugh. The rest of the princesses though were jumping up and down, exchanging their views on their ideal types. Not able to take it anymore, she cleared her throat and asked, "Why are you all so excited about these princes? And being protected, how do you expect to even meet them?"

 

     "Oh, there are many opportunities! Once we reach 17, we get to go to balls and events. But of course, every single princesses' dream is to be kidnapped by a monster, a troll, a witch or simply get caught in trouble so that we will get to be saved by princes, don't we?" asked Yoona, and the rest of them nodded. Only Sooyeon was looking at them as if they were joking. The Healer looked at her in interest, wondering what her next reaction will be like.

 

     "Well, I must disagree. Wouldn't it be nicer to become a strong independent princess who doesn't need a prince to save her?"

 

     After a long silence, Soojung whispered, "You won't get a husband if you don't change your ways."

 

     "Why ever not?" asked Sooyeon in, in surprise.

 

     "To get a prince as a husband, you must be enchantingly beautiful, dainty and weak," answered Soonkyu.

 

     "Well, I am not. I am certainly not weak. Why, this morning I won ten sets of swordfight against the knights in my kingdom." The other princesses were gaping at her while the Healer was getting more and more curious with this princess' life.  

 

     Finally, Yoona sneered at her and said icily , "Good luck to you in finding a prince. Princesses, let's go to my bedroom and we can try out all the dresses Krystal and I have!" They strutted in the castle, leaving the table filled with empty plates to her and the Healer alone. _And they didn't even bother to clean up their own mess up_ , thought Sooyeon depressingly. As she stood up, the Healer was expecting her to throw a fit but to his surprise, the princess started cleaning up the table and stacked the plates. He heard her muttering some sentences but he could only catch some words like 'save' and 'myself'. 

 

     "Is there anything I can help?" asked the man.

 

     Sooyeon looked up in surprise, forgetting he was still there. She blew a raspberry and said, "Maybe you can carry these to the castle's kitchen?" He nodded and snapped his fingers. To Sooyeon's amazement, the plates started floating and the Healer grinned at her astounded face. As he started to walk to the kitchen with the plates floating behind him, he called out to the princess, "May you live happily ever after with your soon-to-be prince!" He chuckled as he saw the princess roll her eyes and shake her head. 

 

     When he came back, ready to fire the princess with questions, she was already gone. And he didn't even know her name or where she's from.

* * *

 

     "And I hereby state that I shall save my own prince," said Sooyeon to her father.

 

     King Sungyeol was still thinking of the curse cast upon him years ago. But he could not hide his pride of his daughter's bravery and talent. She was more level-headed and calm compared to Minwoo and more agile and intelligent than Kibum. The only thing blocking her from getting anything she wanted was, well, her gender. He suddenly remembered an important thing and stood up in a hurry.

 

     "What is it, appa?" asked Sooyeon alarmed.

 

     "You forgot that you left your poor mother alone!"


	3. a night to remember

Sooyeon looked down from her sitting spot on the balcony. She had chosen that spot specially to avoid mingling with everyone else after that embarrassing incident. From afar, the event which happens once in five years looked perfect. Princesses and socialites sashayed with their elaborately-designed frocks and hairdos that would make Rapunzel look plain. Princes and knights looked dashing in their formal attire. 

 

* * *

 

     The evening had started out smoothly. The 23rd Quinquennial Dance was held in the solarium of the grand hall on the West side of the Treble Mountains castle. The sun was just starting to set behind the trees, dyeing the sky outside a romantic shade of pink as Sooyeon entered the hall, her own face flushed. The dance had started for half an hour and she was too busy riding her horse to notice the time until a chambermaid came to find her. She herself was surprised that Minwoo and Kibum did not alert her, but they have been distant to her lately.

 

    As soon as Sooyeon stepped through the door, her eyes met the five princesses she met - which left a bitter memory - six months ago. It was as if they'd been waiting for her all night long. 

 

    "Come, Sooyeon," Miyoung said, slipping her gloved arm through the wide-eyed princess. "Let's dance our night away with those handsome princes, shall we?"

 

    She was aware of the other princesses judging her appearance in distaste. She looked down and thought that she didn't do bad trying to dress up in a hurry herself. It was midnight blue with a black bolero-style vest. She looked at the others dresses. Yoona; pink, Soojung; yellow; Soonkyu; green; Seohyun; white and Miyoung; red.

 

    "Well, it's nice to meet all of you again, but there is something I need to do first-" said Sooyeon as she looked around, trying to find an excuse where she can get away from this. A string quartet played in the corner, and waiters proffered refreshments in crystal glasses. People were already dancing in the middle and she can spot her parents enjoying themselves. Minwoo and Kibum looked entertained too with their own dancing partners.

 

    "No excuses! Prince Sehun of Rainbow Shades is coming this way! Ask him for a dance! You did say he was good-looking, right?" tittered Soonkyu.

 

    None of her training for sixteen years had prepared her for this. Before she knew it, she was shoved forwards and almost fell, except a pair of strong arms managed to catch her before she did. 

 

    "Woah, some girls do fall for me but this is the first time someone took it literally."

 

    She looked up, expecting to see the famed rainbow-haired prince but instead her eyes met a pair of dark brown eyes lit up in amusement, his lips curling slightly. _It's the Healer from the other day!_ Sooyeon straightened herself, stepping back from her embarrassing position and cleared her throat. She tried to ignore Prince Sehun who was beside the Healer remarks as he high-fived him, mouthing, "Good one!"

 

    "Prince Sehun, may I have this dance with-" before Sooyeoun could finish her sentence, the Prince walked past her and straight to the other five giggling princesses. She blinked and turned around to see him holding Soojung's hand, asking her out for a dance. _Ok. You were ignored. Time to dissolve in the crowd_. Not knowing what to do, she fidgeted and scratched her not-itching neck. Alone. Amidst all these people in this place she called home, she felt so alone. Until she felt someone's piercing gaze and realized that he had been staring at her all this time. _He must be thinking this is all funny._

 

Staring back without moving any of her other limbs, she widened her eyes and raised her right arm, slowly and puppet-like, her index finger pointed out. The Healer found himself looking straight into the princess' index finger which was just inches from his face. 

 

    "You can laugh all you want now," said Sooyeon monotonously with her poker face. Without warning, she poked his forehead and put down her arms, turning slowly, zombie-like. And she walked away. 

 

 _What was that?_ thought the Healer as he rubbed the spot on his forehead where he was poked. He was sure that this princess - and he still didn't get her name - was the weirdest one he had ever encountered in his entire life. He grinned to himself. Suddenly he was eager to find her again and maybe, just maybe, they could have a dance.

    

* * *

      

     "Yeon! There you are! The King and Queen were just looking for you and asked me to check up on you! Why are you here?" said Misa. The scullery maid and Sooyeon had been close ever since she accidentally spied on the princess training on her aiming with apples years ago. She had to stop herself from giggling when she saw the princess slumped against the wall of the balcony, munching an apple as she spied on her fellow royals. A few apple cores lay beside her.

 

     Sooyeon looked up at her thoughtfully, still chewing. Even with her tall figure, Misa knew that the princess was still a child inside - a dangerous one nonetheless. The princess suddenly stood up, accidentally kicking some of the apple cores so that it fell and there were faint shouts of "Oh, it's raining apples!" She finished chewing on the apple in her hand and laid it on the ground and had a mischievous smile on her face. She offered her arm.

 

     "Misa, dance with me?"

 

     The scullery maid facepalmed. _Ah, this kid! Well, I have nothing better to do now anyway so.._  She nodded. Together, they giggled as they danced together, hand in hand. It was a strange sight indeed but Sooyeon felt comfortable. Here, no one will judge her. She can dance together with her beloved sister-like Misa all night and-

 

     "Oh my goodness, I nearly forgot. I have some important tasks I need to finish before midnight for the closing ceremony!" said Misa as she let go of her arms.

 

     "I see. Sigh, you cannot let others to replace your duties?"

 

     "I can't. The other maids are awaiting for instructions from me."

 

     "But - I'll be left alone and I might just die of boredom since no one wants to dance with me-"

 

     And then, just as she was about to finish her sentence and a new waltz  was beginning, a hand came down on Misa's shoulder. It belonged to the Healer. He glanced quickly at Sooyeon, giving her a polite smile. "I'll dance with you." Misa stepped away from Sooyeon, looking at the man curiously and gave the princess an apologetic smile before walking away. 

     

     He held his arms out to her and Sooyeon stepped into them. This was her first dance with someone who was not a family member of hers or a maid. She had expected no difference but then she felt weightless as his hand touched her waist, his fingers curled around hers. As they started across the balcony floor, she couldn't hide her grin. She was enjoying herself and had this feeling - giddy? As they were dancing too, the Healer noticed the pendant on her neck with a carving of three mountains. _She can't be the rumored first princess to be born in Treble Mountains._  Coming from a kingdom where princes were trained to fight, he did not expect the princess would be so.. _appealing._

 

     "What is your name?" he asked quietly.

 

     "Sooyeon. Wait, no. The Amazing and Fantastic Jung Sooyeon of Treble Mountains!" she answered enthusiastically with an eye-smile. The Healer snickered at her answer.

 

     "That's adora -" he stopped himself from almost saying something worth cringing. "I mean, quite weird to hear someone call themselves that. I might as well attempt to follow you. I am The Wonderful and Magnificent Wu Fan."

 

     "Wu Fan the Healer?"

 

     "Healer, Enchanter, Wizard, Sorcerer, Warlock, Magician, all of them are my titles. Though it would preferably be nice to be called Enchanter."

 

     "Because it describes what you do the best?"

 

     "Because Enchanter sounds cool. Can you imagine calling me Wu Fan the Warlock. Ew."

 

     Sooyeon laughed at his tone. They danced a waltz together, followed by a quick step. As she danced, Sooyeon managed to forget all about Prince Sehun and the other princesses. She was truly having a good time. She didn't even know she could feel this elated by doing something besides archery or swordplay. 

 

     Thirty minutes later, they were both sitting cross-legged, munching an apple each and studying the people downstairs who were still dancing. It was easy to hold a conversation with him. She had been generally interested to hear about his abilities of controlling magic and he had been impressed with her still holding on to her opinion that princesses shouldn't be stereotyped as weak, helpless beings who needed a prince to save them. Sooyeon was even more surprised that he remembered her talking about it at the tea party in Poppyfield Kingdom.

 

     She looked down at the crowd and saw her mother chatting intently to another Queen. "My mother would tell me to turn the topic toward the weather, or ask you about your family or your aspirations."

 

     "How mainstream. The weather is fine, thank you. My family is boring, and I aspire to keep talking to you for as long as possible, if you'll agree to not mention any of those dull topics again," Wu Fan said.

 

     Sooyeon grinned and looked at him. "Agreed."

 

     "Sooyeon, would it be too bold of me if I said that you have the most interesting personality I've ever seen?" he said quietly.

 

     She blinked. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard her mother teaching her the proper way in which to react to a compliment: Cast her gaze down, blush, and either thank the boy politely or protest. But as Sooyeon looked into Wu Fan's dark brown eyes, another answer came to her and she snickered.

 

     "Likewise, Wu Fan." she said. 

 

     He rolled his eyes as if he was used to being complimented. Suddenly Sooyeon noticed the rose petals wafting through the air and realized that this was the closing ceremony. Somehow Misa and her crew had managed to make them float in air, creating a beautiful effect. There were sounds of footsteps and an elderly man came into view. 

 

     "Master Wu Fan, your carriage awaits you." he said, nodding to Sooyeon who waved at him with a smile.

 

     Wu Fan stood up and snapped his fingers. At once, the apple cores vanish into thin air. He also caught a rose petal with his hand and chanted something, his eyebrows furrowed with concentration. A silvery substance flowed from the petal and solidified until the end product was revealed. A gleaming, silver sword with sharp thorns around the blade with a red hilt carved with roses. He looked satisfied with it and pointed the hilt to Sooyeon.

 

     "Gift. Use it well, Sooyeon. Don't use it for measly things like cutting up your roast chicken or whatever. So this is goodbye."

 

     "M-me? I.. thank you. Well. It was nice meeting you. Glad I made a new friend today."

 

     "Friend, huh?" he smirked. He tilted his head slightly and lifted an eyebrow saying, "You can't expect me to go just like this. Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

 

     Sooyeon grimaced. She extended a hand and nudged her head towards it. Wu Fan sighed loudly on purpose and shaked her hand, the hand he held while dancing that night. With that, he walked towards his patiently waiting butler. He turned around, trying to make sure he remembers this image of this princess making a face at him with her long messy brown hair and midnight blue dress which was coincidentally the exact same color as the coat and shirt he was wearing. He snapped his fingers and if Sooyeon didn't know better, she would try to save him. Bright flames engulfed him with the butler and the next second, they were gone.

 

     Only then did Sooyeon realize how exhausted she was. The maids found her later sleeping deeply with a smile on her face and clutching on the Rose Sword.


	4. fortune seeking

She had seen this coming. Her brothers were always whispering to each other now and stopped suspiciously whenever she approached them. She knew that this time would come, sooner or later from all the history lessons she attended (even though it was unnecessary for a princess, knowledge was something she thirsts for). She crouched in the bushes while she observed silently, ignoring the mosquitoes and insects.

 

     "Appa, Umma. Kibum and I have decided that it is time for us to go and seek our fortunes. We are here to say goodbye," said the eldest prince, his brother at his side as they approached the King and Queen who were taking their daily walk around the lush gardens. The King smiled. A _h, how they have grown up to be fine lads_ , he thought proudly. It seemed like just yesterday when Minwoo first wielded his sword, when Kibum would fall head-first from his horse. Now here they are, fully dressed in travelling clothes and about to mount on their horses. The Queen wiped her tears silently and smiled as she tiptoed to kiss her sons forehead and wished them luck. 

 

     "If you think," said Sooyeon as she stepped out from the bushes, dusting off the dirt from her pants, "that I am going to sit at the castle, you are mistaken. I am going to seek my fortune too." She was dressed up in travelling clothes too, with her bag packed and her rose sword by her side. 

 

    "Impossible!" cried the Queen.

 

    "Look," said Prince Kibum, "be reasonable, Yeon. Stay home. Sooner or later a prince will turn up here."

 

    Sooyeon smiled. Being blessed with both her parents' physique, she grew up into a seventeen-year old tall, handsome girl with long flowing cinammon-colored hair and when she smiled in that particular way it meant she was trying to keep her temper. Gone were the days when she would strike blows to the walls of her Depression Room.

 

    "I am going with you," she said. "I will find a prince if I have to rescue one from something myself. and that's that."

 

    The Queen tried to object again but the King stopped her. _Let her_ , he mouthed. He then stepped forward and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I give you my blessings, dear. I have known this day would come. Stay alive, my dear." 

 

* * *

         The famed Endless Forest was not infamous among legends of monsters for nothing. A few hours after the royal trio set their feet in the forest, Minwoo was nearly being ripped to shreds by a group of vulture-like creatures with sharp talons. If it wasn’t for Sooyeon’s quick reflex, they would have lost the oldest and wisest sibling among them.

 

          Now nearly two days after, they were fatigued. Their horses were moving at an extremely slow phase due to the lack of water after their supply was snatched away by mischievous monkeys. Sooyeon was trying to keep her eyes open as it was her shift last night to keep watch while the others slept.

 

          “My, my, if it isn’t the famed siblings! But are my eyes deceiving me, is that really a princess among you?”

 

          All three of them jolted in surprise hearing the gravelly voice and turned to see an old hunched man sitting on what must be a giant rock. He looked so ancient and was covered with earth and dust, the reason they did not notice him earlier.

 

          Minwoo studied the old man to determine whether he was a threat or not for a good thirty seconds and jumped down his horse when he sensed no danger. Kibum and Sooyeon stayed close behind him, both anxious.

 

          “Tell me, o wise old man. Which way should we go that holds the best future for us?” asked Minwoo.

 

          The old man cracked into a smile, revealing broken teeth covered with moss. Never moving from his spot, he mumbled an incantation before the thick forests of trees behind him magically shuffled to reveal three pathways.

 

          “On the left side you shall enter Goldfire city, where a swarm of firebreathing, man-eating dragons are terrorizing the villagers. Go to the middle path and find yourself walking through a desert with sand pirates aiming to attack anyone who passes by. The third and least-walked path will lead you to the mansion where a dangerous wizard lives together with some of the most vile creatures on Earth. And that’s one,” he replied, bemused by the terrified faces of the siblings.

 

          Kibum quickly caught the last sentence and fired, “What do you mean by ‘and that’s one’?”

 

          Sooyeon mentally facepalmed herself as she has read about the existence of The All-Knowing Man in one of the thick books in the humongous castle library. It was recorded that he appeared in every adventure of the three princes of every generation of Treble Mountains.

 

          “Because, you fool, I am blessed and cursed at the same time to have the gift of immortality and knowledge of the universe while I was cursed by a jealous witch a few hundred years ago to not able to move and inch, with no one able to break it! And you, like the previous Kibum’s before this just wasted one golden chance of knowing anything as each human being is only allowed to ask me one question thanks to this curse! And that’s two!” he spat.

 

          Obviously not wanting any huge fight to occur, Minwoo quickly interfered and spoke, “Thank you, wise man. I shall now set foot to Goldfire city, where hopefully I will be able to slay the dragons. It was a nice journey with you two.” He winked at his two younger siblings before he went on his horse to the first path and disappeared.

 

          Kibum who looked visibly shaken by the Old Man’s sudden outroar quickly shook his head and mounted on his horse. He nodded to Sooyeon before his horse galloped away the middle path.

 

          _Mean, uncaring brothers who left me alone,_ thought Sooyeon. She looked at the All-Knowing Man closing his eyes and felt a wave of sympathy passing through her. _He’s been alone far longer than anyone else._

 

          Sooyeon knelt down in front of the Old Man and whispered, “Poor you. What can I do to help you?”

 

          The Old Man opened his eyes in shock as if _he could not believe_ what he had just heard. To Sooyeon’s surprise, he testily tried to stand up, his wrinkled knees wobbling. Dust, earth and leaves previously attached to him flew away when he managed to do so. Eyes brimming with happy tears, he bowed low in front of the princess.

 

          “S..Six hundred years… _No one ever bothered to care and help_ … Not even your ancestors.. You have broken a six hundred year old curse for your kind heart, Princess. I owe you, I am willing to be your servant and I shall answer any questions you have,” the Old Man said.

 

          Sooyeon looked alarmed at the All-Knowing Man’s burst of gratitude towards her. With a tired smile, she brushed off the dust of his shoulder and said kindly, “You have missed out a lot in life, dear wise Old Man. You are free to live it out however you want. However, may I know how I can find myself a prince to save?”

 

          The Old Man was so happy that his eyes were twinkling brightly in vibrant shades of gold, emerald and blue, god knows how. Upon hearing the princess’ request, his eyebrows furrowed before he smiled mysteriously as if he could see the future.

 

          “The third path is made for you, my dear princess. There is a prince being held hostage by the dangerous wizard. When you reach there, ask the wizard for three tasks and every time you complete one, which you will, for no heart or soul can match yours, ask for a mirror, a comb and a ring from the wizard before escaping.”

 

          Sooyeon nodded understandingly and thanked the All-Knowing Man before setting off with her horse. The All-Knowing Man smiled graciously in her direction before walking away.

 

          “I really need to stop exaggerating the truth. Oh welll, it’s for her own good,” he muttered quietly to himself as he kicked the stones away.


	5. dangerous wizard

Dehydrated, fatigued and sleepy, but Sooyeon continued her journey as the pathway to the wizard’s cavern was oddly uneventful and peaceful until it was almost dawn, lit by the faint light of the full moon. However, she pulled the reins of her horse sharply when she heard branches falling and a strangled cry in the midst of the dark. She hesitated in doing anything that could tire her more but gritted he teeth. _A princess must help others in need._ Sooyeon mounted down her horse and silently padded her way to the source of the noise, her sword and shield ready for combat. She tiptoed closer and closer to the now shuffling noise and saw… an overturned glittery mini carriage caused by a fallen branch, with bits of twigs stuck between the wheels. High-pitched noises can be heard from within.

 

“It’s your fault, Wendy!”

 

“You’re blaming me now, Seulgi? I found this carriage when Joy forgot it’s her turn to bring the fairy dust!”

 

“I forgot that Yeri’s too sick to travel and it’s my turn!”

 

“Shh, girls, don’t fight please! I sense the presence of a human!”

 

The air was quiet as Sooyeon knelt down and removed the twigs as well as throwing the branch far away before gently placing the carriage back in its correct position. Clearing her parched dry throat, she asked, “Are you okay?”

 

One by one, petite colorful heads appeared from the windows and Sooyeon saw four fairies staring back at her with saucer-wide eyes. Sooyeon couldn’t believe she was seeing the creatures who were around the size of her forearm she only saw in storybooks to exist in real life. The pink-haired fairy timidly bowed and said, “Thank you so much, kind miss. What is a pretty girl like you doing out here in this hour?”

 

“I am on my way to the mansion where a dangerous wizard lives,” she replied.

 

Her answer brought the other three fairies to squeal and chatter behind the pink-haired fairy, who had a puzzled expression in her face. Sooyeon heard her mutter quietly to herself, “There’s only one wizard around here, and he certainly _isn’t_ dangerous…” The blue-haired fairy pushed her aside with a wide smile and said, “We know _well_ who he is and where he lives, and to express our gratitude, Irene will put a simple enchantment for you to reach there safely and soon!” The pink-haired fairy, Irene stared angrily at the blue-haired fairy for making a decision without her agreement but immediately pulled out her wristband which transformed into a pink wand and casted a spell, while pointing at the direction where Sooyeon left her horse.

 

Magically, the horse galloped by its own to in front of Sooyeon, its hooves surrounded by a cloud of pink glitter. Sooyeon looked back at the fairies who smiled and waved at her, instantly disappearing from her sight before she could say anything else.

 

She let out a resigned sigh before mounting on her horse, hoping that it would lead her to the correct destination.

* * *

 

The sun was already up when Sooyeon entered the majestic silver gates and found herself facing a grand Victorian-style mansion. She walked in carefully and lo and behold, there he was, what Sooyeon was looking for - a prince! Sitting shirtless. On an armchair under the sun. In fact.. Sooyeon swore she could recognize the rainbow hair covering a part of the prince’s sunglasses covering his eyes..

 

“Prince Sehun of Rainbow Shades?”

 

He pulled the sunglasses and brought it up to his pastel-coloured hair, revealing his frowning golden eyes staring at her.

 

“Would you mind stepping aside, stranger? I’m trying to get a suntan and you’re standing in the way,” he said in an annoyed tone, followed by a massive yawn and a stretch that would swoon other princesses due to his flexing muscles as he pulled back the sunglasses to his face. Sooyeon grimaced.

 

“You do not sound much like a prince.”

 

“Funny, that’s what my dad likes to say.”

 

Sooyeon glanced at the prince and sighed. “If I must, I must. Now where is this dangerous wizard I am supposed to save you from?”

 

She suddenly felt a cold presence and froze to her spot when she heard a familiar smooth deep voice whispering amusedly right beside her ear.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to save yourself first from this dangerous wizard, my dear Princess Sooyeon whom I have missed dearly?”

 

Her reflexes immediately brought her fist to the person beside her but it was calmly caught by the person. Sooyeon’s eyes widened when she saw who it was.

 

“First, you called me _dangerous_. Secondly, you tried to _injure_ me,” Wu Fan said, with a dramatic gasp and putting his hand to his heart. Then, he lowered down his face so it was directly a breath’s away from Sooyeon’s, his lips curling slightly. Sooyeon was still shell-shocked,  her heart still thumping extra fast, whether it was due to her being surprised or that she forgot how _striking_ the wizard was, especially now when she can see him up close. His hair was darker, almost pitch black now but his face still looked handsome and flawless. “Although I cannot deny the former one, to what do I owe this pleasure of your visit to my residence?”

 

Sooyeon pulled her hand away and backed away a few steps. She stared at him warily and answered, “I have been foretold that my journey involves reaching here to be assigned with three tasks, for which I will be able to request for three things.”

 

Wu Fan’s expression darkened and he almost snarled “ _Denied_. The tasks are foolish and those who ask for it are asking for an early death wish. Every now and then, warriors, knights, princes come here thinking they are luckier than others and try out, only to have me cleaning up their remains. I do not wish to waste my time cleaning up yours. Now go back and return to your secure and luxurious castle.”

 

“ _I insist_. I have come this far and shall not back away now just because some wizard thinks I am unfit to face the challenges _men_ before me have failed. If I die horribly, so be it. Use that cleaning spell you did when we first met to clear it up.”

 

Wu Fan saw the grim determination in her face and knew that nothing can stop her when she sets her mind on something.

 

“Fine. Request accepted. I will commence the first task for you tomorrow.”

 

Sooyeon let out a relieved sigh before collapsing and falling into a deep sleep, fortunately enough not before she was caught in the arms of Wu Fan, not for the first time.


	6. task number one

The first thing Sooyeon could make out when she woke up was the color rainbow floating at a distance. Blinking, her vision cleared out to a pair of golden eyes, v-shaped face, and finally realizing it was Prince Sehun in an all-white outfit sitting on a stool watching her. Then she noticed her surroundings. She was in a simple minimalistic bedroom with her Rose Sword leaning against the wall. It was sunset, from the way the sky was a beautiful purple-orange shade as seen from the window.

 

Thankfully, she was still in the same clothes albeit it was clean and fresh-smelling. In fact, her whole self was spotless and dirt-free. _Magic_ , she thought. 

 

“So.. I heard that you are a princess..,” started Prince Sehun awkwardly, scratching his non-itchy head.

 

“Yes. In fact I am here to sav-“

 

“Then you must know Soojung right?” he cut her sentence. He seemed to be anxious, waiting for her answer as he licked his lips nervously.

 

“Yes, I met her before but-“

 

“Has she ever mentioned anything about me?”

 

Realization struck Sooyeon. _He likes her._ Although she has no feelings towards him, she couldn’t help feeling a little bit disappointed as she had travelled this far and went through many obstacles for him. _But then_ , she said to herself, _feelings aside, this is still a prince I have to save_.

 

“We have never talked much, but I am sure that she is fond of you,” she replied a safe way. Prince Sehun seemed to be satisfied with that answer and nodded while smiling.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Wu Fan asked me to tell you to eat the dinner prepared for you before meeting him outside for the task, whatever it is. Good luck anyway!” he said before leaving the room, with no interest whatsoever left of the princess. Sooyeon sighed and reluctantly left the bed with her sword by her side.

 

Dinner was a mouthwatering dish of roast chicken with gravy along with pasta, mashed potatoes and other side dishes. She ate them appreciatively, after surviving days with hardly no food. The dishes astonishingly cleared themselves up when she was done. She went outside to find the enchanter’s skulking figure clad in black lit by the moonlight.

 

Without a word, he started walking away and Sooyeon walked behind him, wondering what the first task will be like. The walk was unpleasant with the darkness and sounds of howling coming from a distance. She thought she could sense eyes watching them from behind the bushes that were rustling every now and then. She was startled when Wu Fan suddenly spoke in his deep voice quietly.

 

“I still think this is a bad idea.”

 

When Sooyeon stayed silent, he continued, “You are not allowed to bring any weapons for all the tasks.”

 

Sooyeon kept quiet for a while before responding.

 

“So be it.”

 

She could see him tensing up but they continued walking until they stopped in front of an imposing building with barbed wire surrounding it. Her Rose Sword went out of her grip by itself and levitated towards Wu Fan’s hand.

 

“You are to watch the creatures inside and ensure they do not cause any problems. You may still run away if you feel like it,” said Wu Fan, his eyes making a last sweeping glance at the princess before he disappeared into the shadows.

 

Sooyeon nodded although the wizard was no longer there. She entered the wired area and studied the brass doors and glass windows which shows no sign of whatever that was kept inside. With trembling hands, she opened the door and let herself in a dark area, only lit by the moonlight outside. The door magically slammed shut behind her. Only then did she hear the heavy sounds of breathing mixed with loud rumbling.

 

Seven pair of menacing blood red eyes glinted through the dark. Sooyeon tried to keep calm despite her weaponless state as one by one, the creatures started snarling and barking at her, their sharp fangs and claws gleaming. Wolves. Not ordinary ones, these were the large kind that you find from the Endless Forest. One wrong move and she would end up being their supper.

 

Slowly, she knelt down and the wolves growled at her sudden movement. Sooyeon maintained eye contact with all the wolves and raised her arms to show her empty palms. In her best gentle voice, she said, “I come in peace and mean no harm to such majestic beings as all of you.”

 

She held her breath as she sensed the wolves approaching her until she felt the hot breaths of them. Their snarls subsided as they sniffed her curiously. One particular wolf was directly an inch away from her face, studying her. Sooyeon looked at its eyes and saw the loneliness. As slowly as possible, she moved her hand to pet the wolf’s soft fur and was surprised to see it looking so peaceful. The other wolves whimpered and started nuzzling themselves against Sooyeon and she let out a small laugh. How funny it was to her that a moment ago they seem like the most ferocious beasts and now here they are reminding her of her mother’s puppies.

 

“It must be so lonely and dull for all of you here. I shall keep you company,” she said with a smile as she scratched their ears and began to tell them bedtime stories she grew up with.

* * *

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , thought Wu Fan as he studied his reflection in the mirror gloomily. His eyes were bloodshot due to the zero sleep he got from thinking of the princess’ chance of living. _Finally, you are attracted to a normal human being and although she may like another person, you lead her to an early death sentence?_

 

Those were his thoughts as he stepped inside the Wolves Manor, expecting to be greeted by the sight of a depressing pile of bones. He could not believe his eyes when he saw all seven wolves cuddled against each other, sleeping in a circle around Sooyeon who was petting them all with a fond look in her eyes. She looked up nonchalantly when she saw Wu Fan staring at her incredulously.

 

“Is it time already?”

 

Wu Fan saw that he wasn’t the only one with dark circles and realized that she too, did not sleep. _Clap. Clap. Clap._ He applauded slowly while staring at the princess with a small smile.

 

“My, my. What a pleasant twist of tale. The first person to pass the first night of the deadly task in decades is not only a human girl, but also a princess. I have to acknowledge your bravery, my dear Princess Sooyeon. If you had run away, you would have been shred to bloody pieces and wolfed down, literally. Now tell me, what do you want in return?”

 

_“..ask for a mirror, a comb and a ring from the wizard before escaping.”_

 

“I, err, would like to ask for a mirror of your creation,” said Sooyeon. _He’s probably wondering why I asked for that when others would have asked for magical elixirs or invisibility cloaks or ancient books.._

 

“An odd request. Very well, I would have wanted to look at a mirror if I possess an enchanting face as yours too,” he deadpanned.

 

 _Was he being sarcastic_? For the second time in her life, Sooyeon watched the wizard chant something with a bored look, as floating water droplets start to materialize above his right hand. The droplets fused to become a clear disc of solidified water the size of a saucer and with a twirl of his hand, it was encased in the same silver substance as the Rose Sword to form its frame and handle before he extended the mirror to Sooyeon.

 

“There you go. Now, shall we head back to the mansion for breakfast?”

* * *

It was a peaceful walk back on that cool morning, the gentle breeze caressing their face. Dewdrops can still be seen on the lush shrubberies and trees in that area. Every now and then there were sounds of the fauna life; whether it was the playful squirrels scampering around, birds chirping at the distance or the sound of cicadas. It was such a great difference compared to the ominous feeling it had the night before.

 

Sooyeon kept on glancing at the towering enchanter sauntering beside her, curious of how things work here.

 

“I can almost hear your brain whirring from all the questions you have in mind. Ask away,” said Wu Fan, staring ahead.

 

“Why do you keep seven wolves?”

 

A small smile formed on his face as if he was thinking fondly of something. “Many years ago as I was travelling to Sky Lair to solve an emergency flash flood, I encountered a group of trolls terrorizing a she-wolf with seven cubs on their way to drink water. I blasted a spell to chase them away, but not before the she-wolf was wounded terribly. The poor thing, she passed away soon, and I couldn’t let the cubs fend themselves, so I took care of them. Now they accompany me to far-away meetings as they serve to protect me. Loyal and powerful creatures they grew up to be. Cute too.”

 

Sooyeon nodded. She wanted to ask about Prince Sehun too, but for some reason she didn’t think it was the right time to do so. At this time, she thought it was best to keep things formal and polite with a potentially dangerous wizard whom she was supposed to be saving a prince from. She kept on asking questions until they sat down on the dining table serving delicious food like fluffy pancakes with maple syrup, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast accompanied with fresh milk.

 

“Did you conjure all this up from thin air too?” she asked, as she started stacking food on her plate.

 

“World hunger and poverty shall be solved then. No. I cannot conjure things up from thin air, they must be produced from a basic element or material first. For instance, your Rose Sword from the rose petal and that mirror from evaporated water in the air around us. The fairies provide an excellent breakfast catering service for a man who cannot cook like me,” he said, resting his head on his propped arm on the table while he watched her.

 

Sooyeon wondered if those fairies were the ones she met at the forest before. Before she could say anything, she was interrupted by a loud snore, seeming to come from the upper floor. She caught Wu Fan’s bemused expression and twitching mouth before they both laughed. She couldn’t help notice how his cold and scary façade disappears at times like this.

 

“Forgive me, Prince Sehun does appreciate his sleep here and shall not be disturbed until it is near midday,” said Wu Fan with a half smile.

 

They ate in silence for a while with the occasional rumblings from above, both exchanging amused look when it happens. He was indeed a light eater as he finished his small portion of food first and cleared up before he stood up and bowed to the princess.

 

“Excuse me as I have to go for my duties across this realm and see to things. Until then, I wish you a restful day to prepare yourself for the second task, no less deadly than the first one tonight.”

 

With that, he left. Sooyeon realized in relief that the dishes cleared up by themselves as she remembered how tired she was mentally and physically from staying up panicking if she would be killed any moment the whole night. She managed to drag her feet to her room before collapsing on her bed in a deep sleep. 


	7. task number two

_Is the life of a prince held as captive this free_? The sun was blazing directly above the mansion, and where you can find a blazing sun, you can find a certain shirtless prince sunbathing. Sooyeon grabbed a chair beside Prince Sehun and stared at him. This time, his sunglasses were up in his rainbow hair and he had a puzzled expression etched on his handsome face. On his lap was a crossword puzzle activity book.

 

As if she was speaking to a child, she spoke slowly and clearly, “Listen, I am doing this to save you from here.” When he didn’t give a response, she repeated her words louder. He finally looked up and rolled his eyes. As if he didn’t hear what she just said, he asked, “What’s another word for ‘idiot’ in five letters?” Sooyeon disregarded her etiquettes as a princess as she stood up feeling irritated and walked away, not before she said crossly, “Your name fits perfectly.”

 

She wandered around the area to look for something to do. There were still a few hours left until the second task commences. Her dark hair was put in one neat long braid down her back and she was wearing the white loose cotton long-sleeved shirt and tan pants laid beside the bed when she woke up. It fit her perfectly. She decided to visit the wolves and see how they were doing and what they did in the day.

 

She didn’t need to go far as soon she saw one of them scampering playfully in between the trees while chasing a screaming fairy. Four fairies nearby were giggling. One of them, the one with blue hair, Wendy, spotted her and squealed.

 

“It’s the beautiful angel who helped us the other day!”

 

Her squeal alerted not only the other four fairies but also the wolves who immediately recognized her and ran in her direction. The fairies looked at each other in panic and there were high-pitched screams of “Irene eonni, do something!”, “She’s going to be torn into half!”, “Someone call Wu Fan!” but Sooyeon just stayed where she was before the wolves pounced on her and knocked her down… wagging their tails and licking her face.

 

“Stop it, I’m ticklish!” laughed Sooyeon.

 

The fairies looked at each other in amazement before approaching the princess who was now scratching the belly of one of the wolves while the other wolves nuzzled by her side.

 

“Miss, what an amazing sorceress you must be to be able to tame the ferocious wolves!” remarked Yeri, the purpled hair fairy.

 

Sooyeon looked at them with wide eyes and shook her head. “Me, sorceress? No, no, I am just a traveler who was honored enough to encounter them last night in my first task.”

 

The four fairies voiced out an incredulous “Ehhh??” in unison and flew closer to her until Sooyeon has to widen her eyes to look back at them right in front of her face staring at her in amazement. The wolves had resumed in playing catch among themselves between the bushes.

 

“You are a task seeker? You are not here because Wu Fan finally found himself a perfect life companion?” asked the one with green hair, Joy, before her head and shoulder was smacked by her sisters for asking such a question carelessly.

 

 _Life companion_? Sooyeon waved both her hands frantically as her face heated up. “No, no, it is nothing like that! I am here on a quest and I will be leaving right after… right after I am done with the third task. Wu Fan is just, a – just an acquaintance!” She didn’t know why she was spluttering with her words but the statement by the fairy caught her off guard.

 

“But why not make it more than that? He is of noble nature with a good heart!” said Seulgi with a playful smile, to which the other fairies joined her in a compliment fest of Wu Fan.

 

“He ensures that all of us creatures here will be taken care of him as long as we live peacefully.”

 

“He does not fall prey to being obsessed with power, money, and fame even if he is capable of conquering a whole city!”

 

“He prioritizes others before him, even traveling to seven nations once without rest in order to stop a deadly plague from spreading!”

 

“And he always says thank you for the food we prepare for him!”

 

“Not to mention he is so handsome! Once, I saw him treating a bloody wound on his stomach and my eyes were blessed with his chiseled – oops,” stopped Yeri with a sheepish smile as the others narrowed their eyes at her choice of compliment.

 

“Anyway, don’t think we have not yet noticed that you are the famed princess of Treble Mountains because we recognize the crest on your shirt the other day!” said Wendy.

 

“Wait, she is?” asked Yeri in amazement. Wendy facepalmed herself.

 

“This is why Irene and I have to take care of you three clueless people.”

 

“The point is we hate to see him being very lonely for a long time, simply disinterested with all the other advances coming in his direction. From trolls, scary witches, to mermaids, they were not really up to being along with his good ideology of caring all creatures equally with humans too you see? While the normal humans are not on par with him in terms of survival skills and wittiness. And now we have you, a fighting princess with the good heart and intellectual abilities appearing here out of nowhere. I’ll be surprised if he is not the least interested,” finished off Irene with a kind smile towards Sooyeon.

 

Meanwhile, Sooyeon has been absorbing all the information she received in interest. She cannot lie that she was not a bit.. impressed. _But this is not the time for this. I have to focus on the remaining tasks first_. With a wide smile, she said, “Thank you for the interesting information. Now, I would love for you guys to tell me about yourself!”

 

As if on cue, all the four fairies burst into excited chattering as Sooyeon herself smiled and shook her head in amusement watching their antics.

* * *

“Now good luck. Treble Mountains would hate to see their princess go so soon,” said Wu Fan with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, watching Sooyeon enter the colossal stable. _I would hate to see you go._

 

The overpowering stench was the first thing Sooyeon noticed once she entered. Next was the sudden stampede noise and thunderous neighing echoing around the stable. Again, she dropped down to her knees calmly before the seven colossal horses appearing before her sight could paw at her with their iron hooves. The horses looked back at her curiously as she silently studied them one by one.

 

“I understand. You are hungry and dirty, you poor beings.” Still maintaining eye contact with the horses, she stood up slowly and tiptoed to the side room she noticed that can only be entered by twisting the handle. She knew that those types of rooms were used as storage for their food. With her strength, she managed to carry the large and heavy bundles of hay to the horses. The portion given to each of them were double the amount normal horses needed. Her arms were aching but she knew that their wellbeing was more important.

 

She changed their stale drinking water and refilled it to the brim with clean water. While the horses were at the stall specified for them to eat and drink from their feed tubs and water buckets, Sooyeon took a deep breath and entered their separate stalls. At the palace, when her brothers usually left their horses to be taken care of by the horse keepers, Sooyeon would stay behind and help them groom the horses and clean the stables. _At least I am not clueless at what to do_ , she thought as she removed the urine-saturated straw bedding using a pitchfork. Next was her least favorite activity which was forking the smelly manure into a wheelbarrow to be dumped out.

 

It took her a lot of energy making the trips back and forth but finally she was done with adding and evening the new clean bedding besides sweeping the stalls, alleys, and doorways of the stable. The neighing alarmed her of the horses coming back. She proceeded to groom them, thankfully, without a hitch.

 

Most people would say that females take the longest time to groom themselves, but Sooyeon knew how far it was from the truth with her being an exception herself (it took her 10 minutes maximum to get ready) and with her experience with horses. The horses seemed to enjoy themselves being brushed and cleaned from the dirt and mud caked on their coat. More than once, the horses would randomly nuzzle against her and she would laugh at the ticklish feeling, almost falling from the chair she’s using as a stepladder due to the horses’ extreme height.

 

Wu Fan found her the next morning asleep comically lying facedown on one of the horse’s back. He had observed in astonishment in what she had achieved overnight with that stable and confirmed once again that this was no ordinary princess indeed.

 

“You have indeed exceeded every expectation set upon you. You are as kind as you are brave. If you had run away, you would have been trampled by their hooves,” said the wizard to the half-asleep princess he was carrying on his back.

 

The princess murmured what sounded like a thank you with her eyes closed. Her whole body ached, there were pins and needles all over her muscles and her arms screamed in protest whenever she moved them. She was thankful that Wu Fan was piggybacking her instead as she couldn’t imagine herself walking back. The warmth of his body that can be felt from their closeness and his fragrant smell (was it apples? She missed eating her favorite fruit) were also additionally comforting in comparison to the chilly stable air and the stench she had to endure the whole night.

 

“What is your next item of request, Princess?” he asked her gently as they almost reached the mansion.

 

Trying hard to keep herself awake, she mumbled back, “An enchanted comb,” before she went fully to Dreamland. Wu Fan gave a sideway glance to the sleeping princess’ face inches away from him and tried to stop a smile threatening to appear on his face. At this moment, he was thankful the princess was not conscious to notice the fast beating of the wizard’s heart. 


	8. task number three // celebrations

_I’ve made it this far. Just this one more to go, Sooyeon._ The loft she was entering was on the floor above the horse stable and it was eerily quiet. Calm before the storm.

 

Suddenly, she felt the wind coming from all directions, followed by guttural unearthly screams. Seven menacing hawks surrounded her. They were beating their wings and looked ready to pounce with their talons out. What do I do now? Fight them? Feed them? Tell them stories? Allow them to rip me to shreds?

 

The continuous screeching coming from them were like nails scraping harshly against a blackboard. Sooyeon laughed.

 

“That is not how you sing. Listen,” she said before she started singing another one of the songs her mother used to sing to her when she was young about seeing the beauty in life instead of dwelling in sadness.

 

“ _Bicheul ssotneun_ _sky_ [Sky that pours light]

 _Geu arae seon_ _ai_ [I stand under it]

 _Kkumkkudeusi fly_ [Fly as if I’m dreaming]

_My life is a beauty”_

 

The moment the first words came out, the hawks stopped beating their wings and fell silent. They sat still on the perches like feathered statues, completely enraptured by the bewitching voice echoing in the loft. Even the horses down the stable seemed to be affected, as they remained silent. Song by song, the hawks went off to dreamland one by one. And that was how the rest of the night passed.

 

* * *

 

The sun’s rays filtered through the loft and stable making golden lines inside. Sooyeon wondered when Wu Fan would arrive. She knew that the creatures were harmless once the sun rose, so she had stopped singing a while ago. Not that it mattered much, her voice was already reduced to a whisper from straining her throat for hours.

 

After waiting for almost half an hour, she decided to go out herself, trying to make as little noise as possible as to not disturb the sleeping horses and hawks. She went out of the stable to see the figure or someone hunched over, his back leaning against the wall of the building and his legs stretched out. His head was lolled over to the side, although the dark hair covered his face partially and he was breathing heavily.

 

 _Wu Fan? Is he asleep_? She knelt down in front of him and tapped his shoulder twice to wake him up. The sun was up behind her now. The wizard opened his eyes slowly in a daze and narrowed his eyes at the princess in front of him. With furrowed brows, he said, “Am I already dead and seeing an angel in front of me because why is there a halo of light around you?”

 

Sooyeon shrugged and moved a step to the left, making the whole light hit his face instead and he instantly covered his eyes with a hand with a shriek of protest. He rubbed his eyes and stood up slowly, groaning and stretching at the same time.

 

“Congratulations for being the first mortal to ever complete the three tasks. You are as talented as you are kind and brave. If you had tried to escape or harm the hawks, they might have ripped you apart with their sharp talons and beaks. You may proceed to tell me your next wish.”

 

With effort, she tried to show him using hand motions of a ring.

 

“Something circular. A saucer? Oh, okay, no. Something small? Now, why are you pointing at your ring finger? It can’t be… You want a marriage proposal from me?”

 

Wu Fan seemed amused at the princess’ shell-shocked face as she started mouthing out the word ‘ring’. He got what she was trying to say, but it was fun seeing her all frustrated at his inability to guess.

 

“I understand. However, there is no material available now for which I can create a ring from. However, as you are no stranger to me and based on your outstanding abilities and efforts, you deserve this.”

 

He proceeded to take out a rose gold ring from his own finger on his right hand and gently took Sooyeon’s hand. Although she had held that hand before during the dance, there was like an electric sensation where his skin touched hers for reasons she herself are unaware of.

 

“This is a magical ring, not only because it can fit perfectly on anyone’s finger, but it can transform accordingly into a safety tool based on its owner’s wish,” he said, holding her wrist in one hand and slipping the ring on her ring finger with another. Was she imagining things or was he purposely slipping it slowly and lingering his hand longer than needed?

 

She pulled away her hand and bowed several times, mouthing thanks. He smiled and stood up, starting to walk back to the direction of the mansion. Sooyeon followed his steps behind him.

 

“Rest well. This evening I have invited a few guests over for a celebration of your success,” said Wu Fan in a tone that gave away nothing on what will happen.

 

He continued, “Can you promise to do me a favour in the future?”

 

Sooyeon looked up to meet his warm gaze expectantly.

 

“Sing for me.”

* * *

Parties were something Sooyeon always dreaded. Socializing with other girls her age was scary to her as she could never catch up with the latest fashion trends or the hottest It-Prince of the month. She knew she was someone boring to be friends with, she had tried to be more enthusiastic and learnt different names of royal designers but in the end, they all made her head hurt so she just gave up and embraced her dull, animal and wrestling-loving self.

 

Thankfully for her, the party that evening was attended by magical creatures from fairies to centaurs and dwarves. They had been amiable to her and she felt comfortable with their presence as they all feasted on the grand meal prepared by the Red Velvet fairies (Sooyeon found out about their catering slash designing company name) and herself earlier that afternoon.

 

The wizard was nowhere to be seen as he had rushed off to an urgent rescue mission of unicorns from a landfall. He did, however, met Sooyeon before leaving and apologized repeatedly to her for not being able to celebrate with the others her success in completing the tasks.

 

Sooyeon was now sitting cross-legged on the forest grounds under the stars with the other creatures, a smile lighting her face. The group she was with was indeed very entertaining as she listened to them tell funny experiences from the Endless Forest.

 

“Hey, Simon, remember that blonde princess we accidentally bumped into twenty years ago?” laughed the centaur called Jay as he nudged another centaur.

 

“My, my, how could I forget the drama queen? She actually offered us gold to catch her so she can quickly be saved by some prince and get married soon. Thank goodness our Sooyeon here is nothing like that!” guffawed the deep-voiced centaur.

 

Sooyeon laughed along with the others. Previously, she learnt that although there were plenty of friendly beings residing in the forest who would not harm humans, there were still a lot of monsters who would not hesitate to consume humans for fun, and Sooyeon could confirm that from her experience. Their conversation with each other covered a lot of areas until it reached the topic of a certain prince.

 

“Have you guys ever wondered what that always topless prince is doing here in this mansion?”

 

“How long has it been, two months already?”

 

“Didn’t Wu Fan say the prince was here on his invitation?”

 

“But he doesn’t seem really fond of the prince though!”

 

As the conversation continued, Sooyeon herself started wondering what their relationship with each other was. Stumbling out of the circle with a spinning head, Sooyeon tried to find a certain rainbow-haired prince. However, everywhere she looked, she could not spot him.

 

_Maybe he is somewhere in the mansion_. Her instincts were correct when she heard angry raised voices coming from the dining room. She tiptoed her way to the half-closed door leading to the dining room and saw the said prince and wizard in what seemed like a tense argument.

 

“Please have some sense and do yourself this favour-“ said Wu Fan

 

“I bloody well won’t! You are looking forward to seeing me suffer, don’t you?”

 

The wizard was pinching his nose bridge with a look of distress and his eyebrows furrowed as he carefully said, “You will have to face it inevitably whether you like it or not, and it is best to do it sooner than later.”

 

“I am sick of listening to a sadist like you telling me to torture myself mentally every night by thinking of what I should and should not do. Leave me alone,” said the Prince coldly.

 

By what Sooyeon has heard, she could not help feeling sorry to the prince who sounded so miserable. It seemed that whatever situation that he was in was causing him extreme pressure. Looking at the wizard’s reaction, she felt goosebumps rising when he merely rolled his eyes and smirked in an unfriendly way.

 

“You will not always have things go your way, your highness,” said the wizard before he stalked off and left the room, not noticing the princess hiding crouched in a corner.

 

_What were they talking about_? She had never seen such hostility from the wizard before and the image of his eyes gleaming dangerously as what seemed like a.. threat? Given to the prince made her insides feel cold.

 

She went inside the dining room to see the prince’s head in his hands as if he has given up on living. As if he could sense her, he raised his head and looked at her in the eye.  

 

“Have you ever felt like you are trapped in a situation and you have no idea how to escape?” whispered Prince Sehun with a bitterness Sooyeon had never heard coming from his voice. _He must be talking about being trapped here in Wu Fan’s place god knows why_ … she hated to think the possibilities of what the wizard was actually planning to do with the prince. Before she could reply anything, the prince stood up angrily, and went out of the kitchen, slamming the door on the way.

 

Heart beating fast, she knew what she had to do then. _Tonight is the night I will save this prince away from this place._


	9. happily ever after?

In the middle of the night, hours before dawn, Sooyeon crept out of her bedroom in the clothes she first arrived there in, carrying all her stuff. _Time to escape_. She made her way to Prince Sehun’s bedroom on tiptoes, careful to not make any sound. Her Rose Sword caught on something on the way and her heart almost went out of her throat. Holding her breath, she turned to see the tip of the sword... making a huge rip on the maroon curtain. _Oops._

 

She looked around her before entering Prince Sehun’s bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief. Only she turned and saw a horrifying sight of the snoring prince in pink silk pajamas and his face slathered with some green facial mask. With a gulp, she grimacingly went near him and shook his shoulder. He snored louder. “You’re not much of a prince but you’re the best I can do,” she said resignedly. She shook him impatiently. He stopped snoring and groaned incomprehensibly.

 

“Ughhhh…. Five more minutes mom,” he said before he switched his position to face the opposite side.

 

 _Mom_? Sooyeon’s eyes widened. Nose flaring, she pulled the blankets off the prince and yanked him out of the bed to the astonishment of the just woken up prince.

 

“Woah woah woah what time is it?” he said, rubbing his eyes, and ending up with green stains on his fist. Then he blinked and furrowed his eyebrows at Sooyeon. “Am I having a nightmare? What are you doing here?”

 

“We are going to escape now, take your stuff and we will leave immediately before Wu Fan notices.”

 

“But I’m so sleepy and it’s so pleasant here,” replied Prince Sehun as he started to groggily move back to his bed but was blocked by Sooyeon’s sword.

* * *

 

Usually in fairy tales, the prince would be sitting behind the princess while riding on the horse to protect the princess from any ambush attacks from the villains. This is not your usual fairy tale however, as Princess Sooyeon sat behind Prince Sehun in full armor as her horse started galloping away from the wizard’s mansion. There was a sudden pang of heartache that hit Sooyeon that made her realize that she will miss this place. She will miss _him_. She hurriedly brushed the thought away and gritted her teeth in determination. She is saving her prince after all. Meanwhile, the said prince was looking frightened.

 

“Leaving too soon now, aren't we?”

 

Sooyeon turned back alarmedly and saw Wu Fan's skulking figure, his gleaming eyes narrowing dangerously at them.

 

“I am saving a prince and bringing him back to his kingdom, and you cannot stop us”, she shouted back. Were her ears playing a trick or did she hear a chuckle followed by her name being said amusingly? She tightened her grip on the reins of the horse to move faster. She heard a whooshing sound and looked back again to see the wizard transforming into a black falcon soaring in the air, soaring nearer and nearer..

 

Sooyeon pulled out the comb panickily and hurdled it in the air. “The old man said this would help me,” she whispered in panic. The comb exploded with a loud bang and grew into a dense forest, making a path for the horse but the tendrils of the trees twisting to catch anything else trying to chase them. Sooyeon’s relief was shortsighted as she turned around to see the falcon turning into a giant gleaming sharp axe. The axe hacked its way nearer and from having fifty feet difference between them, it turned to forty, thirty, twenty, ten.. until it was directly behind them. Sooyeon could just imagine having her corpse found in the forest, beheaded.

 

Her hand found the hilt of the silver mirror and she flung it in the air. The glass flowed out and turned the ground beneath her into a wide lake, glittering at the same time crystal clear blue. The water beneath the horse, however, turned to ice preventing them from sinking. Sooyeon saw the lake’s waves hitting at full force at heights above tree level, drowning the axe. But soon, the axe transformed into a massive swordfish in the lake, swimming swiftly and catching up to them.

 

As the horse galloped back to normal ground, the swordfish jumped out of the water and turned into a majestic red dragon. This dragon was different compared to the normal Western dragons which resembled winged lizards with tails. No, this was a sight she knew in her history books as one of the rare powerful ones, the Chinese dragon with powerful shiny scales, its whole length resembling a snake. Vertically, the dragon's height would be the same as a tower. The jawdropping sight took Sooyeon’s breath away and she could sense Prince Sehun’s teeth chattering and him shivering in fear. But this, she knew, was the Wu Fan’s final form and his limit, as it took the most amount of magic and he would need to rest for weeks before he could have his magic back. _What is he so desperate for?_  

 

Knowing that this was her last resort, she pulled out the rose gold ring from her finger and tossed it in the air. The ring circled in the air.. until it cracked at one end with a whip sound, expanding into an elastic gold lasso and ensnaring the dragon in the air, making circles around it as the dragon roared in protest. Sooyeon stopped the horse, ignoring Prince Sehun’s cries to watch one end of the lasso attach itself to one of the tall trees. The dragon became smaller and smaller and when the lasso was done, there was a tired-looking Wu Fan with the lasso around his body hanging upside down.

 

The silence was odd after all the chaos that happened earlier. Not able to stop herself and knowing that the wizard was powerless, Sooyeon went down the horse and slowly walked towards Wu Fan. Even in this angle, he still looked picture perfect with beads of sweat running down his face and his dark hair all messy. In his position, his well-defined abs was exposed. He gave a tired smile as Sooyeon stopped in front of him, their heads at the same level.

 

“Congratulations. You are the first one to catch me like this,” he said, breathing heavily, his face pale.

 

“Why were you trying to kill Prince Sehun just now, and me?” she asked, trying to steady her breathing herself.

 

She was caught off-guard as he started to laugh.

 

“Kill him? And you? My goodness, actually I wanted to thank you for bringing him back to his kingdom.”

 

“That does not make sense. You were holding him captive in your mansion!”

 

“Yes, but Prince Sehun was never a hostage in my house. Rather, he was a freeloader. He brought some trouble back in his palace involving impregnating a certain princess from another kingdom and rather than taking the responsibility, he ran away here, and I could not say no to a friend. It has been months since that and every time I want him to return, he threatens to accuse me of kidnapping him from his kingdom. Last night I tried to persuade him again to consider going back home,” said Wu Fan, adding his last sentence while looking at him.

 

Sooyeon could not believe her ears. She looked at Prince Sehun to see if the wizard was speaking the truth and the combination of his red face and ears confirmed it. _Three days of risking my life for this troublemaking prince_. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, looking down.

 

“But that did not stop the fact that I was chasing after you.”

 

She blinked, wondering again if she heard right. She could feel the blood rising up to her cheeks as she looked at Wu Fan to see if the wizard was joking only to be greeted by him staring at her in a way that chilled her spine, his mouth twitching slightly.

 

“Why, did you intend to have me sacrificed to increase your magical powers?“ she stopped to see him laughing again in a way that made him look as harmless as possible.

 

“You never fail to pleasantly surprise me with your thoughts and antics, princess. In fact, that was what made me first attracted to you in the first place when you went off about saving your own prince, among other more fine qualities and characteristics I have ever seen in my life. Your presence in my life made me realize how lonely I was without these magical creatures. To cut the story short, this all-powerful wizard humbly admits that he has been rendered helpless with his heart belonging to a certain princess beautiful inside out. I would hope that this encounter would not be the last of us,” said Wu Fan, his lips curling slightly.

 

She felt her heart hammering in her chest, knowing that all this while, she might have fallen for him too. Clearing her throat and trying to look nonchalant, she asked, “How do I release you from this thi… thing?”

 

With a smirk, he said quietly, “With a kiss.”

 

She broke away the eye contact and looked at his soft lips on reflex. Breathing deeply, she kissed him gently on the lips. It was a short but sweet kiss. Too short in fact, that the lasso immediately released him so that he fell on the ground with a loud ouch! Sooyeon laughed and kneeled down in front of him, extending her hand.

 

“I remember someone vaguely telling me that people do fall for him but it is not always people took it literally. Look who is talking now.”

 

“Touche,” he said taking her hand and standing up. Not letting go of her hand he bent down slightly and said close to her ear, “That was too short of a kiss to my liking,” before he faced a trembling Prince Sehun on the horse. Sooyeon pretended she didn’t hear that sentence as she watched the wizard took out a pouch with his other hand and sprinkled the insides – some glittery powder that reminded her of the fairies’ one – to the horse’s hooves. The horse started galloping away.

 

“Where is it taking him?” asked Sooyeon, trying to ignore the prickly sensation of her hand still in the wizard’s. She did not have to worry long though as he let go of her hand and casually slung it on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

 

“Back to his kingdom. Speaking of kingdoms, do you think your parents will mind if you brought back a wizard instead of a prince?”

 

“Oh, no, we are not heading back to Treble Mountains just yet now things have turned out this way. This adventure is still not over and you are coming with me to two other certain princes,” she said with a small smile as she grabbed his hand.

 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

** Treble Mountains in Joy of Recent Royal Wedding **

By Sasa Eng

TREBLE MOUNTAINS – History was made as the first non-royal blood becomes the next in line as the King of Treble Mountains last week as the kingdom celebrated the wedding of Her Royal Highness (HRH) Princess Jung Sooyeon and The Honourable Wu Fan.

 

Present for the wedding were other royalties from across the realm, notably the bevy of beauties dubbed as the Single Girls Generation who came accompanied without a prince except for HRH Princess Soojung with her husband HRH Prince Sehun and their newborn HRH Princess Sejeong. It was also notable that for the first time in centuries, the whole family of Treble Mountains was present compared to the previous generations whereby the first two siblings disappeared without a trace.

 

“We would not have made through our journey without our sister saving us with the help of the wizard,” said the recently crowned King of Goldfire HRH King Minwoo followed by the nod of his younger brother, HRH King Kibum who was also recently crowned as the King of the newly found Kingdom of Sand.

 

The bride looked stunning in a divine spider silk dress spun with fairy dust that shimmered with every movement designed by the fairies known as Red Velvet, headed by Miss Irene, Miss Wendy and Miss Seulgi. Her facial features were accentuated with a subtle yet breathtaking natural makeup done by the Head of Maids Miss Misa. Her hair is pulled into a simple chignon braided with red roses. Meanwhile, the groom looked dashing in an all-black Chinese-collared suit with an embroidered gold-and-red dragon across the chest.

 

It was also to be noted that Treble Mountains is currently the first kingdom to house magical creatures as we see the wedding being flocked by fairies, centaurs, goblins and others. Indeed, they will be the pioneer of this transformation as other kingdoms are looking into following their footsteps. Treble Mountains are also currently hailed as number one in terms of security with the addition of the team of Hawks, Wolves, and Colossal Horses to protect them.

 

Other positive changes that have been happening in the kingdom include the recent decree made by HRH King Sungyeol of education being put in the upmost priority for the people, both boys and girls. Education is now available for free with the help of our future ruler Wu Fan who made it easier for the transportation and tools to be used with the academicians varying from the people themselves to centaurs.

 

Back to our lovebirds, when asked how they met each other, our princess had simply smiled and said, “He somehow appeared in my adventure to save a prince, and although I did not manage to do so for that particular prince, he then helped me to save two other princes instead, which were my brothers," to which the groom simply responded with a chuckle and a kiss on the princess' forehead.

 

We wish the future rulers of Treble Mountains the best. May they and the kingdom prosper and live happily ever after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!


End file.
